


He'd proved it tonight

by slimitnewt



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimitnewt/pseuds/slimitnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho are a couple for a few weeks but they've never been on a real date. So, Thomas decides to surprise Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd proved it tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I don't know if I ship Thominho, but I needed to share this with you guys, enjoy !!

“Please, just stop it Thomas, I don’t see the point of all this” Minho grumbled while a little laugh got out of Thomas's throat. “The thing is, you can’t see anything, so shut up and walk” he replied and Minho had no choice but to obey. They'd been walking together for a few minutes now, and Thomas didn’t want to take his hands off Minho’s eyes. The latter was just moaning and grousing, arms crossed on his chest, waiting for his friend to stop his stupid game. He’d almost fell several times and he didn’t want to get hurt right now, they needed to find a way out of the glade, and the gladers counted on them, and Thomas was just playing with him instead of resting, or sleeping or anything before the doors opened again. “Are you done?” Minho asked in a grumpy voice. “Just a few more steps…” Thomas said, he was almost pushing Minho to force him to advance. Minho and Thomas took three more steps and they stopped. “Please close your eyes” Thomas whispered. “You still…

-Just close them, and do what I tell you to do”

Minho sighed but accepted and Thomas took his hands off his eyes. He kept his eyes shut and waited for Thomas’s orders. He heard branches cracking, and Minho recognized a circle just thanks to the noises. He didn’t know what Thomas was up to, but he had to trust him on this, as he always did. The unsteady floor and the fresh breeze told him they were in the forest. What were they doing in the forest at night? He had a lot of questions without answers, but he just shut up and waited for Thomas.

“It’s okay!” Thomas shouted.

When he opened his eyes, Minho saw something very different of what he expected. Of course, they were in the forest, and he knew they were behind the map room, but the place was so… different. He blinked several times, realizing that all this was real. Twelve torches were describing a circle around Thomas, and he was sitting on a large black and brown blanket with a wicker basket next to him. It was beautiful. He noticed that Thomas had changed his clothes and he understood why he’d insisted for him to dress correctly. “Why… why all that?” Minho stammered in a shy voice. He was stunned by all that. “Come” Thomas answered, tapping on the blanket to make Minho come to him. Once again, he obeyed and did what Thomas said. He sat next to him quietly, still dazed by the surprise. Thomas slightly kissed him on the cheek. “I can’t remember the last time we were only the two of us...

-We’re always together in the maze…

-Yes, but… I mean just you and me. No maze, no running, no imminent death. I can’t remember the last time THIS (he showed what surrounded them) happened.”

It never happened. Of course they were only together in the maze, and they enjoyed the moments when they didn’t need to run for their lives. But they never had a chance to be alone together without having to keep an eye on everything around them. Their days were all the same for several months now: maze-glade-sleeping-maze-glade-sleeping. “So, I just wanted you for the night” Thomas whispered and Minho focused on him. He couldn’t stop staring at him. He was more handsome than ever with his wide dark eyes and tan skin. He wasn’t sweating, he wasn’t running, he wasn’t breathless... they were just two normal teenagers on a date. And Thomas was breathtaking.

Minho took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Thank you” he slightly said and leaned over Thomas. He kissed him gently; he’d never done that before. They were always on the run, hiding from everything and everyone. It was good to take some time, to breathe and to kiss him as he deserved to be kissed. They laid on the blanket, and kissed again. Thomas under Minho, he could feel his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled against Minho’s mouth; he was too happy to hide a smile. Minho bit Thomas's lower lip and grinned too. “I love you Thomas” he sighed and their lips touched again. They rolled and in a second, Thomas was on top of Minho, a hand on each side of his head. “I love you too” he answered in an imperceptible whisper, and their eyes were shining as they said it to each other.  
Thomas kissed him more passionately than he ever did; he felt the urge of proving him how much his feelings were growing. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck, making him fall on his body, and he made them roll again while kissing. Thomas unbuttoned Minho’s shirt and made it fall on the blanket. He put his hands on his abs, and they stopped to stare at each other again. Thomas drew little circles on Minho’s stomach with his thumbs, and looking into each other’s eyes, they both fondly smiled. Thomas’s hands went down on Minho’s belt. “Are you sure about that?” the latter asked in an uncertain ton. “Nope” Thomas whispered, not looking away. But they both knew the time was right.

 

 

They were both wrapped up in the blanket when Thomas woke up. The sun wasn’t up yet, and he was relieved, he wanted it to last forever. He would have loved being trapped here forever with Minho; he didn’t care about the grievers, the gladers, the girl, or anything anymore. They were together for good. He kissed Minho’s jaw to wake him, and he opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Love you shuck face” he sighed and kissed him gently. They hugged for a moment; skin against skin. “I wanna stay here forever” Thomas murmured after a while. “Me too” Minho replied. And then they shut up, enjoying the warmth of the other. 

The fire on the torches had gotten weaker, and the atmosphere was more intimate than a few hours ago. “What’s in the basket?” Minho suddenly asked as he saw the wicked basket a few feet away. “Food” Thomas replied as he laughed. “You asked Frypan?”. Thomas blushed and smiled. “I told him we had a lot of work together tonight”. It was Minho’s turn to laugh. “Oh my god! You didn’t?”. Thomas joined him. “Yes I did, and he just believed me… He didn’t ask anything else; he just let me take what I wanted in the fridge”. Minho kissed Thomas’s nose and smiled lovingly to him. “Well, I’m sorry but I’m not very hungry…

-Me neither”

They stayed there, just admiring each other’s faces, as if they saw the sun for the first time. Thomas kissed Minho in the neck. “Thank you” he whispered in Minho’s ear. “You’re the shuckiest shuck faced shuck there ever was…” he replied quietly against Thomas's cheek. He’d love to be here and never move again. Just Thomas and he, and the glade would never seem like a scary place to him. “But I love you so much”. Thomas silenced him with a peck on the lips. He knew how Minho felt about him. He’d proved it tonight.

 


End file.
